Fullmoon Party - Advent of the Evil God
Fullmoon Party - Advent of the Evil God is an event that was held on January 15 - January 24, 2013. It continues the story of Fullmoon Party - Reconquest of the Royal Capital. Event Detail Intro The sudden occasion of Dimensional Ascension, had brought calamity to Frosgal Kingdom ruled by Beowulf. Brave King Beowulf: "What is that black vortex...!? The Hell Force has emerged from the vortex! Is the sky distorted...? Is this Dimensional Ascension!? Evil God Loki...! She has connected the world of Hell and Earth by opening the gate. I shall lead my people to somewhere safe before it gets too late. You shall escape too. No body will be able to fight against such a big force. What...? You are telling me not to give up!? Huh? The Gate to Hell will close if Loki is defeated? I got it... You are the 'Deity Warrior'. 'Deity Warrior', Lend me your hand to defeat Loki!" Retaking the Palace Brave King Beowulf: What is that...! There is a dimensional wormhole right outside of the Kingdom... Loki...! She used those evil dragons just for sacrificial pawns...! I must stop Loki. I will get into the other dimension and defeat her. I am counting on you. Let's go, our final battle will begin! Warriors from Hell are invading the Royal Capital. We shall defeat all of them and make them return to Hell. We should have no trouble doing so with the power we have. I feel the power of Gods from the dimensional wormhole... The brightness of full moon shall be on your side. Needless to say, it is unnecessary to me. You shall have it. I sense the presence of a warrior from Heaven who would help us... She shall be a strong ally when your power is acknowledged. I don't sense Loki's presence... She must be around though. It's unlike her to leave with so much left behind... Let's go and free my people! Explore with Your Guild Members Brave King Beowulf: If you advance through the Royal Capital at the same time as your Guild members, you may encounter them. If you explore with your Guild members, the increase rate of your Quest achievement degree will go up! Event Bosses Frosgal the Royal Capital Niflheim Hell Domain Event Raid Boss The Royal Capital is full of evil beasts summoned by Loki. Defeat them and get COIN! You can get a CP with the COIN. Get rare coins by defeating high-ranked evil beasts! On the last day of the event, damage to event raid bosses were increased 4 times. * Against Gold Dragon Golganos, Dragon Storm Deus, Double-Headed Dragon Dual Drake, and Evil God of Sword Laevatein regular Raid Killer Skill Materials won't activate. About the Gift from the supply unit After you execute an Event Quest, you may get aid supplies from supply units. You can choose 1 out of 3 items. * You can participate in "the Gift from supply unit" from the Quest completion page. Event advantageous! COIN CP! Get limited card that has max x15 ATK to Event Raid Boss! You can obtain plenty of CP coins by defeating Event Raid Bosses! You can exchange 1 COIN for 1 card. Gold > Silver > Bronze, the better the color of your coin, the better card you can draw. * The chance of drawing an Evil God CB via Coin CP will end with the end of the Card Box on Jan. 24th or when all cards from the CB are drawn. * With a BRONZE COIN, you can get an N, NN, R, or RR card. * With a SILVER COIN, you can get an NN, R, RR, SR, or SSR card. * With a GOLD COIN, you can get an NN, R, RR, SR, or SSR card. * With a GOLD COIN, you have a higher chance of drawing an above-NN card. * Coins are not tradeable, sellable, or offerable. * You can use your Coins until 2 days after the end of the event. The coins disappear after that period. Use them asap. Event Boss Effective and Kill Point Booster Cards Here are Multiplier Cards that will multiply damage against event bosses as indicated below. These cards are obtainable from the Evil God Card Box. If they are in your deck upon defeating a boss, they will each offer you bonus Kill Points. At the beginning of the event, you would only get the Kill Points of your rarest and highest evolution card even if you have other Kill Point Booster Cards but are lower in rarity and evolution. Starting from January 17, 2013, every Kill Point Booster Cards you have will have their Kill Points added up and added towards your total Kill Points. This includes every Evolution Stage. Rewards Area Clear Area Boss Kill Reward Get special rewards for every 10 areas cleared! Get reward for every area cleared. At Frosgal the Royal Capital At Niflheim the Hell Domain * You can't trade Full Moon [RR] and Full Moon [SR]. Interim Reward If by 1/20 23:59(ET) you reach a certain area in Frosgal Road, you will get an interim reward. Kill Pt Ranking Daily Ranking Rewards During the event, the top Kill Pt earners will receive the following rewards! Individual Kill Pt Ranking Rewards Guild Kill Pt Ranking Rewards * Only members who contributed more than 20000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #1-10. * Only members who contributed more than 10000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #11-400. * Only members who contributed more than 1000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #401-5000. Gallery Advent of the Evil God Banner.png|First Banner Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 11.png|Event Title Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 1.png|Event Frontpage Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 2.png|Quest Feature Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 3.png|"Conquer the area and Get S Card!" Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 4.png|Coin Card Pack Page Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 5.png|Fighting monsters with guild member support Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 6.png|Choosing a gift from supply unit Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 7.png|Receiving a gift of your choosing Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 8.png|Fighting a raid boss Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 9.png|Receiving rewards from defeating boss Advent of the Evil God Screenshot 10.png|Fighting an area boss Category:Event